memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
For the alternate version of the USS ''Enterprise created by Nero's incursion, see USS Enterprise (alternate reality)'' | Registry= NCC-1701 | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2285 }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a heavy cruiser launched in 2245. In the course of her career, she became the most celebrated Federation Starfleet vessel of the 23rd century. In her forty years of service and discovery, through upgrades and at least two refits, she took part in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time-travels. She achieved her most lasting fame from the five-year mission (2265-2270) under the command of James T. Kirk. The Enterprise was destroyed in 2285. ( ) Lineage ]] "Enterprise" (a Human word for a venture of scope, risk and promise) has a long Earth lineage, from the age of sail through the warp 5 engine. l'Entreprenant (Enterprising) was a French sailing ship in 1671. A subsequent ship, l'Entreprise was captured by the British Royal Navy in 1705 and renamed [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]], a name used in British and American navies through the 21st century. A prototype for NASA's space shuttle fleet was named [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] (OV-101) by popular demand in 1976. The first Earth Starfleet vessel commissioned ''Enterprise'' NX-01 launched in 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, initiating the era of Humanity's deep space exploration. See also * ''Enterprise'' history Early history In the early to mid-23rd century, at least twelve heavy cruiser-type starships, the Constitution-class, were commissioned by the Federation Starfleet. The vessel registered NCC-1701, which was constructed in San Francisco and launched in 2245, was christened the Enterprise. Larry Marvick was one of the designers of the Enterprise. ( ) Dr. Richard Daystrom designed the computer systems used aboard the Enterprise. ( ) :According to ''The Making of Star Trek, the Enterprise was built on Earth but assembled in space.'' :According to a computer display that was created behind the scenes, but never used on screen, Jonathan Archer was present at the launch and died the next day. This information remains non-canon because it was never photographed on film. Captain Robert April oversaw construction of her components and commanded her during her trial runs and early missions. ( ) :Dialogue given in the episode claims the ''Enterprise was the first Starfleet ship equipped with warp drive. However, this not only violates canon established by Star Trek: Enterprise, but also dialog given in claiming that the Bonaventure was the first Starfleet ship equipped with warp drive.'' Captain Christopher Pike commanded the Enterprise from the early 2250s into the 2260s. His missions included voyages to the Rigel, Vega and Talos systems. Pike's half-Vulcan science officer, Spock, who served under him for over eleven years, would become the starship's longest-serving officer. ( ) Kirk's five-year mission ]] In 2265, the Enterprise was assigned to a five-year mission of deep-space exploration, and command passed to the youngest captain in the fleet, James T. Kirk. The ship's primary goal during this mission was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Kirk's standing orders also included the investigation of all quasars and quasar-like phenomena. Beyond her primary mission, the Enterprise defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examinations and support. ( ) :Despite 2270 being given as the year Kirk's first five-year mission in command of the ''Enterprise came to an end in the Star Trek: Voyager episode , many production resources – including the booklet for the TOS Season 1 DVD set – continue to use the Star Trek Chronology s date of 2264 as the starting point of the mission. It is possible, however, that the mission ran from 2264 through 2269 and that the Enterprise did not return to Earth until 2270.'' Discoveries From 2265 to 2270, the Starship Enterprise visited over seventy different worlds and encountered representatives of over sixty different species. More than twenty of those were first contacts with beings previously unknown to the Federation, including stellar neighbors like the First Federation and Gorn, voyagers from the Kelvan Empire in distant Andromeda, and powerful non-corporeal entities like the Thasians, Trelane, and the Organians. Two discovered species were the first known examples of silicon-based lifeforms, the Horta and the Excalbians. ( ) The five-year mission began less than auspiciously. An extra-galactic probe attempted on stardate 1312 led to the Enterprise s collision with the previously-undocumented galactic barrier, critically damaging various ship's systems and killing nine crewmembers. Effects of the barrier's unusual energy on Humans led to the death of three officers, Helmsman Lee Kelso, Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, on extended duty to the Enterprise as an observer of human reactions to the stresses of space travel, and Kirk's personal friend, Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell. After the ship was upgraded with Kelvan technology in 2268, she was able to survive the barrier crossing before turning back. In her final crossing that same year, the Enterprise was temporarily stranded in a void region just beyond the barrier, before she could return to normal galactic space. ( ) The reality of time travel, externally influenced, had been known for over a century, but following two accidental temporal displacements, the Enterprise became the Federation's first deliberately-controlled timeship. Observing the death-throes of Psi 2000, the crew suffered from polywater intoxication and the Enterprise nearly lost orbit after an engine shut-down. A previously untested "cold start", via controlled matter-antimatter implosion, saved the ship, but the high-speed escape from the planet's gravity well caused the ship to travel three days into the past. Earth]] In 2267, while escaping the gravitational pull of a black star, the Enterprise was hurled through space and time to Earth of 1969. The crew developed and executed a method to return to their own time, by warping around the sun's gravity well in a slingshot maneuver. A year later, the Enterprise was ordered to repeat the recently-proven slingshot effect, and returned to Earth's past on a mission of historical observation. ( ) :Originally, "The Naked Time" and "Tomorrow is Yesterday" were planned to be back-to-back stories, with the events in "Tomorrow is Yesterday" happening as a result of the "cold start" of the warp drive in "The Naked Time". A change in production plans resulted in the two stories being de-linked and slightly reworked to stand alone. in 2268]] Some missions of discovery confronted Enterprise with entities and mechanisms that threatened great swaths of Federation and neighboring space. An ancient "planet killer", fueled by the consumption of planets it destroyed with its antiproton weapon, approached Federation population centers in 2267. It required the combined efforts of the Enterprise and her sister ship to destroy it. ( ) A single-cell organism of colossal scale emitted negative energy toxic to humanoid life, killing the entire Vulcan crew of the . The Enterprise penetrated the cell interior and destroyed the organism before its imminent cell division threatened to overwhelm the rest of the galaxy. ( ) Battles ]] The nature of her mission of exploration meant that the Enterprise was frequently the only Federation military asset in a little-known, otherwise undefended frontier. When she was called into harm's way, she regularly did so with little chance of immediate support against previously unknown enemies and threats. Happily, her earliest engagement of the five-year mission, against the deceptively powerful starship Fesarius, ended with an amicable first contact with the First Federation in 2266. Following the destruction of the colony on Cestus III, a surprise attack from a previously unknown species led to the battle and pursuit of an evenly-matched Gorn starship in 2267. ( ) The Enterprise played fox to the hounds of her four sister starships in a war games exercise on stardate 4729.4. Equipped with the new M-5 computer and stripped of most of her crew, the Enterprise became a killing machine – crippling the and killing her entire crew – before Kirk could re-assert control. ( ) Klingon engagements The warships of the Imperial Klingon Fleet were frequent opponents of the Enterprise. Commander Kor held the Enterprise and Kirk in high professional regard, and relished the prospect of battle. Lower ranks chose to mock the starship, as when Korax compared her to a "garbage scow", before he corrected himself, adding, "it should be hauled away as garbage". ( ) While Starfleet rallied its forces at the outbreak of the Federation-Klingon War (2267) in 2267, the Enterprise was sent forward to secure a border region anchored by the planet Organia. She destroyed a Klingon attack ship and prepared to engage an approaching Klingon fleet before the Organian Peace Treaty precluded a full-scale war. ( ) The Enterprise sporadically engaged Klingons throughout her voyage. A warship failed in an attempt to blockade the Enterprise from Capella IV in 2267. Sabotaged during a diplomatic mission to the Tellun system in 2268, the ship successfully fought off the assault of a harassing D-7. After the Enterprise was forced to destroy Kang's abandoned battle cruiser, the rescued Klingons (influenced by the Beta XII-A entity) attempted to wrest control of the starship from Kirk in 2269. ( ) Romulan engagements Bird-of-Prey during the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266]] The Romulan Star Empire reemerged from a century of isolation to antagonize the Federation with the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266. The Enterprise responded, and was victorious over a new Bird-of-Prey equipped with a cloaking device and plasma torpedo system. ( ) In later encounters, the Romulan fleet used strength of numbers in their efforts to overwhelm the Enterprise. When Commodore Stocker took temporary command and violated the Neutral Zone in 2267, up to ten Birds-of-Prey swarmed and pummeled the starship until Kirk's "corbomite" bluff inspired their withdrawal. ( ) In 2268 the Enterprise violated the Neutral Zone for the purpose of espionage, and was quickly surrounded by three Romulan battle cruisers. She escaped by becoming the first Federation vessel to install and successfully utilize a (stolen) Romulan cloaking device. ( ) Near Tau Ceti, Kirk employed the Cochrane deceleration maneuver, allowing the Enterprise to defeat Romulan forces. ( ) Casualties Service aboard the Enterprise proved to be hazardous duty. At least Fifty-eight officers and crew were killed between 2265 and 2269 – 13.5% of the standard complement of 430. Incidents with multiple fatalities included five security guards killed by the dikironium cloud creature on Argus X in 2267, and the four security guards and two engineering technicians killed by Nomad in 2268. An outbreak of Rigelian fever in 2269 killed three crewmen and imperiled the rest until a source of ryetalyn could be obtained. ( ) Refit and further service The Enterprise's first documented refit occurred sometime between 2254 and 2265. Minor changes were made to the ship's exterior (most notably the impulse engines, warp nacelles, running lights, and hull markings). More substantial changes were made to the interior color scheme and layout of the ship. A second, more extensive refit occurred at some point after her encounter with the "galactic barrier" in 2265. It involved replacing the bridge module, a newer, smaller deflector dish, and refinements to her warp nacelles. The ship's interior was also upgraded. At the end of her five-year mission, the Enterprise returned to Earth in 2270. Following her success, the ship had become a recognized symbol of Starfleet and the Federation. Starfleet's array of unique assignment patches were abandoned for the universal adoption of the Enterprise delta symbol, previously used on the assignment patch for the . ( ) The stalwart vessel herself was by then twenty-five years old and returning from a deployment that included an unprecedented number of warp-speed records, hull-pounding battles, and frame-stressing maneuvers. , 2272]] System upgrades with new technologies after long deployments weren't unusual in her history, but the Enterprise s overhaul of the early 2270s became a keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with the impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral EVA bays, four dorsal service hatches, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull; four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the ship. Following Kirk's promotion to rear admiral as Chief of Starfleet Operations, his hand-picked successor, Captain Willard Decker oversaw the refit, assisted by Chief engineer Commander Montgomery Scott. After two-and-a-half years in drydock for refit, the Enterprise was pressed into service, weeks ahead of schedule, in response to the V'Ger crisis, once again under Kirk's command. Decker was temporarily demoted to commander and served as science officer because of his familiarity with the new design. Incomplete systems had to be serviced during her shakedown cruise en route to V'Ger, including the first test of the new warp engines. A matter/antimatter intermix malfunction led to the Enterprise's entry into an unstable wormhole. Commander Decker belayed an order from Admiral Kirk to destroy an asteroid in their path with phasers. Using them would have blown up the Enterprise, since the ship's phaser banks now drew their power directly from the warp engines, a design change that Kirk was unaware of. Decker ordered the use of photon torpedoes instead. The timely arrival of Commander Spock brought correction to the intermix problem. ( ) Once the V'Ger threat was averted, Captain Decker was listed as "missing in action" and the Enterprise remained under Admiral Kirk's command for an interim period. At some point, Kirk passed command on to Captain Spock. The new designs and components tested and proven aboard the Enterprise influenced a generation of starship design, from the to the , as well as other retro-fitted Constitution''s. ( ) Final days In 2285, the ''Enterprise was in a low-tempo training cycle, based in the Sol system. Admiral Kirk boarded his old command to observe a cadet training cruise. Meanwhile, Khan Noonien Singh had escaped from his exile on Ceti Alpha V and hijacked the , leading to his theft of the Genesis Device from the Regula I space station. The Enterprise was tasked to investigate, and Spock deferred his command to Admiral Kirk. The subsequent engagements with Reliant left the ship badly damaged with cadet and crew deaths, including Captain Spock. ( ) Upon her return to Earth, Starfleet Commander in Chief Admiral Harry Morrow announced that the starship, then forty years old (although Morrow mistakenly claimed it was twenty years old; he might have been referring to the length of time that passed since her massive refit), would be decommissioned. When Morrow denied Kirk's wish to return to the Mutara sector, Kirk conspired with his senior officers and stole the Enterprise from Earth Spacedock, in order to recover Spock's body from the Genesis Planet; to bring it, and his katra, to Vulcan. As part of the plan, Kirk had Scotty rig up an automation system to run the Enterprise so easily "a chimpanzee and two trainees" could handle her. At her destination, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey's attack left the Enterprise disabled; Scotty's automation system was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. After setting an auto-destruct sequence, Kirk and his crew abandoned the ship for the surface. Demolition charges in place in the bridge and later throughout the ship's saucer section exploded, killing the Klingon boarding party. The secondary hull (with what's left of the saucer) fell from orbit and immolated in the planet's atmosphere. ( ) :There is a difference in the appearance of the ''Enterprise between Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock: in Star Trek III; the ship's external appearance appears to have deteriorated around the areas damaged by Khan's attacks, while other areas of the ship that hadn't been damaged by Khan's attack had battle damage, including the starboard secondary hull, both nacelles, and the top of the saucer. This extra damage was explained in non-canon Star Trek literature as having occurred in spars with Klingon warships between the second and third movies. The aggressive move to attack the Enterprise was explained by the secrecy of the Genesis Planet and the overall uneasiness it created. This could also explain the Klingon aggressiveness displayed throughout the third movie.'' http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/inconsistencies-movies1.htm#the_search_for_spock Crew * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Commanding officers *Captain Robert April (2245) *Captain Christopher Pike (2250s through early 2260s) *Captain James T. Kirk (2265-2270; as rear admiral in early 2270s) *Commodore Matt Decker (pulled rank and temporarily assumed command during the Planet Killer incident in 2267) *Captain Willard Decker (during refit and shakedowns in early 2270s) *Captain Spock (2281 through 2285) *Admiral James T. Kirk (during the Khan crisis of 2285) Command crew under Kirk's command *Commanding officer **Captain James T. Kirk **Captain Spock (during cadet training runs) **Captain Willard Decker (recommended by Kirk himself after Spock's Kolinahr retirement) *Executive/First Officer **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Spock **Captain Willard Decker (briefly in 2273) **Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (briefly in 2265) *Second Officer **Commander Spock (briefly in 2273 when outranked by Decker) **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Montgomery Scott (2266 - 2273) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott *Chief medical officer **Doctor Mark Piper (2265) **Doctor Leonard McCoy (2266-70, 2270s) **Doctor Christine Chapel (after McCoy's retirement and during refit of 2273) *Helmsman **Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (2265) **Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2266-2270s) *Communications officer **Lieutenant Alden (2265) **Lieutenant Uhura (2266-2270s) **Lieutenant M'Ress (2269-70) *Navigator **Lieutenant Lee Kelso (2265) **Ensign Pavel Chekov (2267-69) **Lieutenant Arex (2269-70) **Lieutenant Ilia (2272) **Chief Petty Officer DiFalco (2272) **Lieutenant Saavik (2285) *Security chief **Lieutenant Commander Giotto (2267) **Lieutenant Pavel Chekov (2270s) *Tactical Officer **Lieutenant Sulu (2266 - 2271) **Ensign Pavel Chekov (2266 - 2271) *Science Officer **Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (briefly in 2266) **Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock **Captain/Commander Willard Decker (briefly in 2273) **Commander Pavel Chekov (briefly in 2284) *Records officer **Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney Appendices Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (First appearance) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** ** (Recording only) * (bridge shown on holodeck) * * (corridor shown in montage) * (closing montage) Background information *The Enterprise and its interiors were designed primarily by Matt Jefferies. A three-foot demonstration model was completed in by the Howard Anderson Company to show to Gene Roddenberry. After getting his approval, an eleven-foot model was then constructed by Richard Datin, Mel Keys and Vern Sion at Volmer Jensen's model shop, and was finished in . The eleven-foot model was modified for and again for the regular series effect shots. Re-used footage of all three stages of the eleven-foot model's appearance are seen mixed together in TOS. * The refit was designed by Andrew Probert, based on the designs for the vessel made by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: Phase II. *The design for the Enterprise refit was the basis of a design patent issued by the US Patent and Trademark Office. *The Enterprise appeared in the motion picture Airplane II: The Sequel; when Commander Buck Murdock (played by William Shatner) gazes through a periscope at the Alpha-Beta Lunar Base, he is shocked to find the Enterprise moving through space. This gag was added due to Shatner's obvious connection with Star Trek as Captain Kirk. *The Enterprise was recreated as a new physical model for the DS9 Season 5 episode . The CGI model of the created for was relabeled as the Enterprise for the final scene of , the last episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. *A new CGI model, built from caliper measurements of the original eleven-foot physical model, was created for use in the remastered and recreated version of Star Trek: The Original Series. *Visual effects artist Gabriel Koerner created a re-imagined version of the pre-refit Enterprise. The design is more contemporary, while keeping the design of the original ship. A video showing the ship from various angles can be seen on YouTube. The model was also featured as the August image for the [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2007)|2007 Ships of the Line calendar]]. *The pre-refit Enterprise also made a cameo appearance in the (non-canon) Star Wars comic A Death Star is Born. Also, in the comic book adaptation for the Star Wars novel "Dark Force Rising," a boy on the planet Jomark can be seen holding a model of the Enterprise (Kirk, Spock and McCoy are also in the frame). External links * * Enterprise (NCC-1701) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701